paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarion
Bullpup with extremely high rate of fire |unlock = 27 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $605,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 240 |rpm = 0.06 |damage = 41 |accuracy = 36 |stability = 68 |concealment = 24 |threat = 14 |reload_min = 2.72 |reload_max = 3.78 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 2.1 |hipfire_m_min = 2.1 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = famas |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 7.2|ammo_b_max = 13.2}} The Clarion is an assault rifle in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack DLC, alongside the Gewehr 3, Gecko 7.62 and GL40. Overview The Clarion is an assault rifle with an extremely high rate of fire and very good damage-per-second (DPS). This makes it a perfect weapon for clearing rooms of enemies or taking down several groups very quickly. In unmodified form, it performs poorly at longer ranges, as the high fire rate and relatively low stability throws your aim off extremely quickly. Certain mods however can improve its performance at longer ranges and make it much more versatile. With its higher rate of fire, the Clarion tends to drain ammunition extremely quickly but this is offset by the extremely high number of bullets that are received from each pickup, making ammo a rather small issue if the user is sensible with it. It also has a high total ammo count of 240, meaning the weapon can last quite a while if one cannot move from cover to pick up the ammo drops. Summary Pros: * Extremely high rate of fire, leading to stellar DPS values * Good base concealment * Unique suppressor doesn't reduce damage * Above average ammo pool * Extremely high ammo pickup rate * Even when fully modded the Clarion can maintain a high concealment rating and can be used with Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard quite easily * High rate of fire and low damage pairs well with Grinder Cons: * Mediocre base stability, exacerbated by the high rate of fire * Few unique mods available * Stock sights are obstructive and may be difficult to aim with effectively * High fire rate empties non-upgradable magazine quickly if stunned by a Taser * Very bad base accuracy Tips * With the unique Short Barrel and a Fire Breather Nozzle, the Clarion can reach damage. * The Clarion works best when fired with very short bursts of 3-4 rounds. * As the biggest strength of the gun is its high fire rate, adding the Single Fire mod is a very poor choice. * With the Short Barrel increasing damage, equipping The Bigger The Better suppressor only deducts 2 damage, the Clarion would have higher damage than if equipping the suppressed barrel, with the same concealment penalty (but less accuracy). * The Clarion serves as an excellent weapon for stealth missions, due to its fairly good concealment stats, and as backup when the heist goes loud. Builds All Round Assault Rifle= The Clarion suffers from poor accuracy and damage but nevertheless can be modified to have decent stats with a large ammo pool. the following build provides good damage ( ), low but usable accuracy ( ) and good stability ( ). A drawback of this build is that it requires a Damage Boost card drop to be completed and relies on Auto Fire to maximize and balance out stats. * Sniper Barrel ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Damage Boost ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * G2 Grip ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) Note once Fast and Furious is unlocked it is possible to omit the Auto Fire mod to increase accuracy at the cost of some stability and still break ( ) damage. |-|CQB Assault Rifle= To be used in close quarters battles only, highly recommend to bring a side arm for long range engagements. This build is great for missions such as "Bank Heist" but useless in day one "Watchdogs". This setup can rip apart entire rooms worth of cops in a close range fire fight, And haves a almost infinite amount of ammo if you pick up the ammo packs off dead cops and have the right skills. * Short Barrel ( ) * Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * G2 Grip ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) |-|Silenced Stealth Rifle= The Clarion has a high base Concealment ( ) compared to many assault rifles and although you can increase its concealment with mods, if your not using The Professional skill, its best to trade concealment ( ) to maintain low but decent accuracy ( ), with low damage ( ) and average stability ( ). * Suppressed Barrel ( ) * G2 Grip ( ) * (Optional but nice to have) Concealment Boost ( ) * (Optional) Compact Laser Module |-|Silenced Assault Rifle= This build is meant to be used with Silent Killer and The Professional to take advantage of the Clarions large ammo pool and high ROF in conjunction with armor piercing. This rifle is especially potent at killing specials at medium and close ranges as well as general CQB. Further, pairing a weapon with extremely high ROF (such as the Clarion) with the Grinder perk deck allows the player to regenerate health at a tremendous rate. The result is a silenced assault rifle that deals good damage ( ), with low but decent accuracy ( ) and very high stability ( ). * Sniper Barrel ( ) * The Bigger The Better Suppressor ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * G2 Grip ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= assault rifle. *The G2 Grip was originally called the Retro Handguard and in the achievement, Retro Grip. Since it is the grip used by the newer G2 model rather than the older in-game F1 model, "Retro" was contradictory and as a result the item was quietly renamed in an update. |achievement = Tour de Clarion}} |-|Sight= Skins Common= Coin_Ops.png| +4 Accuracy Clarion-Lafayette-Hunter.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income |-|Epic= Clarion-Breaching-Owl.png| +2 Damage Clarion-Yggdrasil.png| +4 Accuracy Clarion-Commemore.png| +3 Concealment +1% team-wide XP and money income Clarion-Oathbreaker.png| +4 Accuracy Clarion-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The skin corresponds to the design on Chains' Secret mask in PAYDAY: The Heist. * ([All modis Clarion 'Oathbreaker' ✓]) was based on the 's appearance in , who are also known as "the oathbreakers". Achievements Trivia *It is based on the original French FAMAS F1 assault rifle, pointed out by the small trigger guard and straight magazine. The in-game magazine has 30 rounds loaded, despite using a 25-round pre-STANAG model. Some of the other unique components are from various real-world FAMAS variants, mostly G2 derivatives. ** The Short Barrel is from the cut-down G2 Commando variant. ** The Long Barrel was designed for a semi-automatic civilian version of the FAMAS G2. ** The Sniper Barrel comes from the G2 Sniper, an obscure DMR version. ** Installing the G2 Grip changes the rifle into the newer intermediary FAMAS G1, the G2 has a slightly different handguard, magazine well and magazine release. * Real-world FAMAS rifles are usually manufactured with bipods integrated onto their fore-ends, while the in-game Clarion lacks them. The bipod mounts are still visible on the weapon model, however. * The Clarion lacks the 3-round burst fire mode of the real-world FAMAS despite having the fire-selector set to the "3" (3-burst) position. * Its in-game name is a reference to the Counter-Strike series, the name of the FAMAS in said games (Clarion 5.56) which was originally a misspelling of the actual weapon's nickname ("Clairon", translated to English as "bugle"). French troops dubbed the rifle as such due to it having a similar profile to that of a bugle. *Prior to update 35.1, all of the barrel attachments were stuck in front of the original muzzle brake, rather than fully engulfing it as with the other weapons. Gallery 2014-09-05 00006.jpg|A preview of the Clarion ru:Clarion Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack DLC